Otium Process
by Shirogane-Aesc
Summary: Otium means 'courting' in Latin. What happens when during the Otium time Professor Snape, gets a ring from a very powerful an influential person? Snarry OP!Harry
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry to say there is no news on where Mr. Potter may be, but the Ministry will continuing to search. Also, unfortunately we have not found a replacement for the Defense Against The Dark Arts yet and so all of the teachers will be pitching in to help as well as Auror Alaster Moody until we find a suitable Professor" and on that note the headmaster ended his speech.

"We also have another order of business, Minerva, if you will…"

"Yes, now, as you know this is the Otium year, for those not raised by wizards this happens every three years and is the time where courting starts, in a week there will be a time for the courting to start, essentially what will happen is those who want to court someone will have to find a suitably embloy, the more known or powerful person to send the courting letter shows a higher status of the courted so to say. They will bring a ring that the courted has to make and enchant themselves and present it to the person that the courted wishes to court and then they must choose whether or not to except from there it is a proper courting and the courted must personally help with little tasks in ones day and bestow gifts, they do not actually meet till quite some time, I hope you all do to research more on courting for it is a very big deal."

"Very good very good then off you all trot you will be having a big week for those of you preparing to court someone, there will be no school this week as many of you have rings to forges and embloys to persuade"

Harry POV

I slid from shadow to shadow and no one dared to stop me, I was well known in the area though everyone knew not to talk of me or confront me-I had quite the reputation. "Alexander…. Bring the items I requested"

"of course at once" it was a sort of nervous stammer the shop keeper was practically trembling in fear, I had asked for quite some interesting materials, after all.

Great Hall- Otium Day

"Ah minister, I wasn't aware we could be expecting your presence…"

"Well, I"  
"The ring, minister"

Lucius had quietly slipped in when none of the students were watching, of course Albus and Snape still saw, but you can't have everything.

"Right, Right, Ahem I am here on behalf of one Mister Draconis Malfoy to present an Otium ring to Miss Daphne Greengrass… Do you accept?"

"I do" her cold eyes glared at Parkison who was spluttering in outrage after all the Minister was the one of most prominent person in the wizarding world and she had thought for sure that Draco would be courting her but the Ice Queen apparently 'beet the punch'

The minster swiftly trotted up to Daphne and presented the wing it however only produced a faint glow when she put it on and her eyes flashed in annoyance at the proof that the ring was not very heavily enchanted though it was of great expensiveness.

This continued, some rings more magically enchanted though none had anyone as near as prominent as the Minister, as most had their friends deliver the rings, and no rings were as expensive.

"Well all embloys not from our school, would you please stay for dinner and I believe that was everyo… ehm and who might you be?"

A man standing in dark blue velvet robes stood at the doorway and for the most unfathomable reason started chuckling and then suddenly through of his hood-Twinkling eyes! most couldn't believe it, they thought that the headmaster was the only one who could possibly have those eyes, but well.. that was obviously not so.

"You don't recognize an old friend?"

"Nicholas!?"

"I am here on behalf of one Lord Emyrs to present a Otium ring to one…" Flamel calmly started.

Everyone by now was staring with wide eyes and a pin drop could have been heard because it seemed no one was breathing. The anticipation for who would get the ring from the most famous Nicholas Flamel was immense it was well known that he presented Otium rings for no one.

"Severus Snape, do you accept?"

Everyone just stared in disbelief…

/what! Who is this lord Emyrs? Lord Emyrs Lord Emyrs, no, it doesn't ring a bell besides why would someone want to court me? Someone from the Dark Lord perhaps but then how would they get Flamel to deliver it… hmmmm best to see how it plays out I suppose/ Severus's mind was racing.

"I do" he said, showing outward calm.


	2. Chapter 2

"I do" he said, showing outward calm.

Nicholas steadily walked up to where Professor Snape had stood at the head table, and presented the ring.

KLANNGHAJNJ!

The light that had flashed when he put it on was so bright, that it nearly blinded several people, Severus just stared at in disbelief….

"Mr. Emyrs enchanted this..?" Dumbledore queried.

"Yes, all on his own, as is custom, he also crafted it himself from raw materials" the alchemist confirmed.

"I see" the headmaster murmured. "Well then.. Will you be staying for dinner Nicholas?"

"If it is not a trouble"

The Head Table enlarged with a name plate for Lucius on the end next to Filius, at which he looked absolutely disgusted at, a spot for the Minster on Dumbledore's side opposite from Minerva and a spot for Flamel between Minerva and Severus, all other embloys were placed side by side between Rolanda and Pomona.

"May I ask you about Lord Emyrs? I'm afraid I haven't heard of him?" McGonagall eagerly asked.

"I believe I've heard of this mysterious Emyrs" Moody intoned in a low voice before Nicholas had the chance to speak.

Severus looked around and the realized that Moody had already erected privacy wards around the head table so no eavesdropping students could listen in-paranoid bastard.

"He has one of the largest holdings in Gringotts is an extremely respected, and immensely powerful. Rumor has it he has control of the majority of wizemgot no one dare go against him, so how do you know him Snape?" Moody finished off his report with a question and a distrustful glance.

"I have no idea" was the response, followed by a prompt wiping of the bewildered emotions on his face. He really did have no idea what a wizard of such powerful standing would want to do with him, he had never gotten a courting request, not even when he was in school, he honestly never expected to get one either.

"Mr. Flamel may I inquire as to what the ring is crafted of, crafting process charms and durability in such?" Dumbledore craned over to ask.

"I honestly don't know everything about it, I'd actually say it's about as complex as the Stone. I do know he made it of only the purest elements he could find, he ranted on and on about 'nothing but the very best for our Severus' slightly sickening, I'm sorry, some he went far and wide to search for others he bought and some he crafted with alchemy he also traveled to go through scores of books for protection enchantments I'd like to see anything short of a killing curse go through it, because I'm not just praising lord Emyrs, no, I do believe it is one of the best enchantment protections there are, he crafted it with his own magic purely I know it has some of the following weaved in, basilisk venom, unicorn horn, vampire blood, werewolves claw, faire dust, high elves hair, phoenix feather, goblins gem, and mithril and may I mention that every single one of these where given directly to lord Emyrs except for the mithril which he himself crafted." Nicholas described as best he could.

There was a very loud audible *CLOP* as many people realized they were gaping and promptly shut their mouths, the high esteemed potions master of course was too dignified to do such a thing and hadn't even let his mouth open in the slightest, or so he told himself, it was a lot to process after all and it was he himself wearing the piece of art he simply settled for making a noise of musing "Mmm" Severus hummed thoughtfully.

Recovering, Dumbledore shot out his next question, "and the runes and design on the ring? I'm sure I saw some runes before my dear Severus put it on, though I know he can't take it off, and I do believe I see some designs…?"

"Ah yes on the inside the runes said, I think, 'Yours in dark and light' very peculiar Mr. Emyrs is, but anyhow, the gem is inscribed his own emblem and on the side I think he crafted a panther and a raven, peculiar indeed, does this mean anything to you Mr. Snape?"

/how could he possibly know my animigus form no one has ever seen me, not even Dumbledore, damn it, he knows my patronus as well./ "I am not sure about the panther… soul animals perhaps? Though the raven is my patronus" Everyone knew about his patronus anyways.

"Anyhow I suggest that you do not let anyone try to tamper with it, or Merlin forbid take it off, one thing I know for sure is- Lord Emyrs takes it very personally if something hurts what he finds to be his, and retaliation could very well be irreversible, I also ask you not try to conceal it, he had told me himself that he wished it to be visible to all at all times"-Nicholas

"I don't think we ever did get you to tell us about Mr. Emyrs, Mr. Flamel."-McGonagall

"Ahm, I'm afraid I cannot… I have one more thing to tell you Mr. Snape, lord Emyrs informed me anything you find with a black and white phoenix on it is from him, just touch your ring to it and say incerneo and it will glow if it is truly from him, otherwise it is a copy and fake, I must be off now, ta-ta"

There was suddenly a bright flash and many a students screamed, there in place of where the blindly light was a phoenix more elegant than Fawkes, glittering and… black and white, it soared around the room with many looking on in awe as Hagrid exclaimed at how it seemed to be a dark and light phoenix the last seen millennia's ago and the lord of all other pheonixes it suddenly stopped and hovered seeming to look around before it swooped down to where the potions professor was and bowed low before going over to Nicholas Flamel grabbing his sleeve and disappearing in another flash with the famous alchemist.

"Severus, if you'll meet me in my office" Dumbledore asked, getting up to say his goodbyes to the embloys before he departed.

Snape nodded, knowing it wasn't a request no matter how much the headmaster's eyes twinkled.


	3. Chapter 3

Snape nodded, knowing it wasn't a request no matter how much the headmaster's eyes twinkled.

"Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore asked benignly.

"No, disgusting little things, and just in case you were wondering, yes I know they are laced with calming draught, and no, I don't think anyone else knows" Snape remarked sourly.

"In a bad mood?"

"I have no idea who this man is much less why he would want to court me, so don't even bother asking" Severus snapped out, thouroughly irritated after only five minutes in the Headmasters presence.

"Very well. I'd like you to meet me here later tonight to go to the Burrow for an order meeting it seems there may be a new power, a 'grey side' if you will, I want you to see if you can get any info before then, he calls himself the shadow assassin and a snake and a phoenix wound together are the sign left at each of his kills, which are all death eaters I will have you know we want to know any info on him and everyone has been looking for evidence of him to bring to the meeting"

"I can't possibly go of tramping to Lucius for information I still have summer homework that needs to be graded as well as potions for the infirmary to be ma-"

"You shall find time, I'm sure"

"Yes, Headmaster", and with a twirl of his black cloak he was gone.

/conniving old man! I was also hoping for some tea with headache potion well, it appears I shall forgo sleep to grade the essays, and due the potions tomorrow and-ah a wayward Gryffindor/

"Ms. Granger ten points from Gryffindor for wandering the halls" /ah much much better/

"Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall asked me to give you the password to the Burrow floo" The bushy hair girl rushed out.

"Well then?"

"it's a err, lost hero"

"mm our Gryffindor golden boy no doubt"

Turning and stalking through the halls to his office professor Snape is very surprised once he reaches it.

"nghh" /what the hell, there are different wards on my classroom god dammit my nose hurts who could've circumvented my wards they had to have been nearly flawless! Dumbledore would've told me and the my dark mark doesn't hurt so it's not the dar- ahh my courter, lord Emyrs, a black and white phoenix indeed, did you think you could have let Mr. Flamel know it would be weaved with magic, well incinereo I believe it was./

and raising his ring to the magic flowing wards he incanted "incinereo!"

/ahh the wards are keyed to me now, wonderful/

walking in, the potions master just stared in disbelief, /well I do suppose I got my wish/ he thought with a sort of wry smile there on his desk were all the essays and after flipping through he realized they were done to his exact key and graded exactly as he would do it there was also a small black opal with a white phoenix imprinted on it

/I shall go see what potions Poppy needs me to brew then/

He poked his head in the infirmary and then walked in, "Poppy?"

"There you are Severus you will never believe what I just found" she gushed

"Well if I won't believe don't bother telling me just give me the list of potions you need so I can get started" Snape snarked

"Follow me"

"I insist, I don't need to see whatever it is, just give me the list" but the matron had already started walking to her office

"I-what are these?"

"Potions a full stock, almost all the potions you could hope to find in St. Mungo's, except they are all done to your standard."

"Did ah, did anything come with them?"

"So you do know who sent them! here, I found this on one of the boxes" there in here hand was a small quartz stone with a black phoenix on it.

"Mr. Flamel says that this is the sign Mr. Emyrs leaves on all favors for me done personally by him."

"So he brewed all of these for the infirmary, so you wouldn't need to?"

"It would seem so"

"My you have quite the man there"  
"mm, well seeing as I have no need to brew stock I shall be retiring to your room, good day"

"Wait, here, take the stone, you should keep them"

"very well"

Arriving in his room Snape strode cautiously remembering very vividly running into a ward wall and of course another weave of magic in form of a phoenix

"Incinereo"

/Emyrs, does seem to be quite the man, how in Merlins name did he know what my favorite pastry is and how I like my tea though, and for that matter how did he get it here? Unless it was Albus.. ah-no, tea service decorated in black and white phoenixes very nice/

After taking tea Severus decided he should go see what he could dig up on the Shadow Assassin walking throwing floo dust he said, "Malfoy Manor" and promptly yelled as his dark mark started to burn immediately

"Ah ssseverus what a nice sssuprissse"(he knew that the hissing bothered his spy, though he showed no sign of it)

"My lord" he gasped


	4. Chapter 4

"My lord" he gasped

"What do you know of this Emyrs"

"he has currently donated potions to the infirmary and sent a tea service to my room, my lord other than this I have no clues as to who he may be"

"seeing as you did not know I would be visiting I assume you wanted to see Lucius, what did you want?"

"There is to be an Order meeting and Dumbledore wants all information on a so-called Shadow Assassin, I am to bring info as well and I thought Lucius might have ideas on what to tell the old fool."

"good, my slippery spy. He has great standing friends of all creatures, and I mean all from the goblins to dementors they will all swear loyalty to him, we are currently trying to sway him but as far as I can tell he wants nothing and is leaning more to the light than anything, I would frankly offer him something just to sway neutral but I can't find any of his delegates, they are of such high standing they wouldn't even bother with me, and I am the Dark Lord! AGRHH CRUCIO!"

WHOSHSHO

In a swirl of red white and black there was suddenly someone standing in front to Severus and had seemingly blocked the torture curse. "I have received word that the Dark Lord Voldemort wished to speak with one of the Shadow's Assassins delegates, I am a Vampire of the Prince Line"

/Prince Line? my mother was a prince, I'm a prince, am I part vampire? It should explain my sallow skin and liking of darkness hmm./

"Yes… I have been trying to speak with someone of an alliance between the Shadow Assassin"

"He does not want to ally with you"

"I have heard he is more toward the light side, could he not be persuaded to be a neutral?"

"As his delegate I make the negotiations he will accept one thing and one thing only in return for him not storming your forces, I cannot say for sure that your men will not turn up dead in alleys, but there will be no strong assault unless things change, what say you?"  
"And what does he want?"

"Mhmm who is this standing behind me that you were about to crucio?"

"Severus Snape he is but a potions master, get out, I am making negotiations I will deal with you later"

"Wait" starting to circle around the man he stopped directly in front of him and leered

"I have just received word through my amulet, this is what my lord wants."

"excuse me?"  
"He wants this.. Severus Snape,"

"I- please, don't kill him, he is a very valuable asset to ou-"  
"This is what he wants, you are to remove the dark mark from him, call your forces and inform them that Severus is not to be belittled hurt or otherwise harmed behind your back or in front. these are the terms for my lord. I have no clue whatsoever what interest he has in this wizard other than the fact that he is being courted, do you agree to the terms or shall a certain cup be taken out of Gringotts?" at this Voldemort paled, death eaters started apparating in, following the call that the dark lord had sent out

by now Severus was very pale and shaking no matter how much he put up his Occlumency shields /great now it seems I have four extremely powerful wizards pulling on me from all sides it does seem that everyone wants a piece, a dark lord, a light lord, and two which are neither and whom I know next to nothing about, at least it seems 3 do not want me harmed and the other I shall soon be away from/

"Step Forward Severus" reaching out to grab his potion master's arm he saw the slight flinch but with the vampire standing with them in the middle of the ring of his followers he decided not to comment "Morsmorde"

"I, do you not feel pain Severus?"

"No, My lo-"

"NO! he is no longer your lord you shall not call him such, perhaps…. Mr. Voldemort?" he said with a slight smirk on his face

The Dark Lord ignoring this turned to face his followers all very pale wondering what would happen to the vampire for saying such.

"Severus Snape is no longer under my order and shall not be harmed in any way at all, those who do will face torture if not at my hands then surely at the mysterious lord Emyrs or shadow assassin who's delegate is here and has agreed neutrality in return for Severus's safety. Dismissed"

"Very well, the cup stays where it is, I trust you will find your way home fine enough Mr. Snape?"

"I- yes…"

And then just as he had suddenly as he had appeared he was gone

"My lord?"  
"No Severus, the shadow assassin is very important and I will abide by his wishes though I must say I do prefer Mr. Riddle, you may go, or stay, whatever, I do believe Narcissa invited me to stay for dinner however"

"I shall take my leave then, Mr. Riddle"

Apparating back to Hogsmead he prepared himself for a long walk back to the castle, looking down at the pathway he realized there was a medallion with a black and white phoenix on it. "Let's see what you have for me now Mr. Emyrs, Incenereo" With a soft pop he found himself directly in front of the Headmasters office and a piece of paper saying 'Snickers' which he took to be the password to the gargoyle he had just taken a breath to say the obscure Muggle sweet when the headmaster practically flew down the stairs looking very worried.

"Severus! The wards were just breached, a single transport, I didn't even know it was possible, frankly, it isn't!"

"It was me" the headmaster pause from where he had been preparing to warn everyone.

"I beg your pardon my dear boy, if you could have apparated inside the wards you would have done so many a staff meeting ago."  
"It was a courting gift from Lord Emyrs so I would not have to walk from the gates and back."

"oh. You look dazed Severus, and I assume it is not just from the ward apparating, I assume your information search went well?"

"You shall know soon enough, just bring your pensive and a memory projector with you to the meeting, you shall want it. I assure you"

"Well then, I just love surprises, while you're here, would you perhaps like a lemon drop?"

Without answering the resident head of house for Slytherin did the wise thing and just left.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well then, I just love surprises, while you're here, would you perhaps like a lemon drop?"

Without answering the resident head of house for Slytherin did the wise thing and just left.

Entering his restroom to take a bath he noted with surprise it was drawn, and with the perfect temperature and smelling of Sandalwood just as he would have done it, had he the patience. Glancing around he saw a towel with a phoenix and concluded it was from courter, he walked over and enchanted "Incinereo" after all if it was an imposter who knew what could be in the bath. Seeing as his ring glowed he concluded it safe and undressed to relax. when he opened his eyes again he saw a small bottle with a phoenix (which, your correct, glowed) opening and sniffing it he started to blush. "Lube" he said tonelessly even as his normally sallow cheeks tinged slightly pink.

"Well Snape, seems you lost your spying position and became a most highly valued specimen eh?" Moody observed. "But, the question is what does this Emyrs and shadow assassin want from you? Maybe… this Emyrs chap and shadow guy are rivals, and so when Emyrs went to pursue you shady joined in for the prize? It could be no coincidence that Princy popped right in just as you were going to be crucioed"

"It is possible Alaster" the headmaster carefully considered the accusation "And your summary of the situation is correct, it does seem to me we shall not have our spy and Severus is.. sought after by two major power players. Any more details about the mysterious shady, I believe he has been dubbed, that we do not already know from the memory?" he asked the Order as a whole who were all sitting around the Burrow after being evicted from Grimmuald Palace upon Harry's disappearance.

"What we have gathered is disconsertaining, in the least." was what professor mcgonagell finally said upon the last statement, it seemed the Shadow Assassin had unlimited amounts of power, had previously been more towards the light, but now, with the turnover of Snape was neutral enough not to have a full out assault towards the dark forces, and all of what voldie said about Shady was also true.

"But the real question is… how do we make contact as You-Know-Who did? If a delegate comes and Severus wholeheartedly supports our cause… then?" Kingsley questioned.

"I do believe we need to find out what our Severus means to the Shadow and Emyrs, for now I suppose we will adjourn and continue our searches for Harry, before I leave, lemon drops anyone? No? If you'd come with me my dear boy" he said to Severus.

Once they were back in the Headmaster's office he began. "Now, what is the latest in what your courter has gifted you? You haven't given me any report except I know he apparated you to my office."

"He what" Minerva and Moody exclaimed from where they were sitting.

"The question portion of the summer homework which I had not yet done were graded perfectly to my key, new wards on my office and rooms, potions for the infirmary, a bath drawn, tea service, the apparation thing, and…. yes"

"what else, there is another thing, Snape! are you coming down with a fever, your blushing dammit." Moody didn't miss things.

"Lube" he blurted out.

Snape also vaguely heard Minnie's "Oh my"

"And are these things in any way connected" the headmaster could be counted on to be sensible exactly now Snape thought exasperatedly.

"All, except for the new wards, were things I were thinking about, but I did, of course, think about other things that did not come to happen." he bluntly stated

"What if you thought about wanting to know why you are being courted then." suggested Minevea, not unreasonably.

And there, was an envelope, simply flashing into existences on the Headmasters desk in front of Snape. "Incinereo" he spoke to the phoenix seal, and as expected, it glowed.

"well, open it then" Moody said, impatient for more information.

It was carefully unsealed and unfolded. It read-

My Severus,

I court you for my dreams are of you. You are brave selfless and beautiful. My soulmate one and forever. Intelligence is important, and you have this in abundance and more. Your strong like no other, and can hide your emotions better than any, which will make it all the more wonderful when the masks come down. I want someone who knows what they want and won't be afraid to take it, but can also pretend and let others do the planning. I hope that you will unravel me and claim me as I will you. I need someone to be in control, and that I am sure, you can do very well. I wish for someone to spoil, and to be able to give anything and everything too, and this my love, is you.

Yours in light and dark, Lord Emyrs

"He wants someone dominant in some areas, but not in others." the Headmaster said thoughtfully and Moody and Minerva nodded, this was the vibe they got as well.


End file.
